Never just another day
by luckygirl13
Summary: When a ghost from Kate's past reappears, will Nigel and the team be able to save her? Kate/Nigel.
1. Never just another day

Another day. And another day meant another dozen bodies to autopsy, countless family members to console, and more uncounted fights with her new "family". Or at least that was what _they_ called it.

Sure, she had been there for a year. Sure, they survived the plane crash. And sure, she knew Nigel might have a "thing" for her...not that that's a bad thing. But she could feel it. They didn't want her there. They wanted everything to go back to the way it was before she came to Boston. And frankly, she wanted to go back to New York. _That's_ her home, and _that's_ where her family is. But dreams like that had been fading for a long time. She knew she couldn't go home. And she hated the men that had made her leave.

Kate woke up, tangled in her lilac sheets. It wasn't a pleasant awakening, due to the Dandie Dinmont Terrier that was licking her face. She rolled out of bed and walked to her back door, letting Binky out in the yard, smiling as she watched her pride and joy struggle to make up his mind on where to lift his leg. She remembered when she first saw the little furball, curled up in the corner of a cage, no more than a month old, at the New York SPCA. Skin and bones, and never knowing a kind hand, he could have been there forever. But she had a soft spot for animals, and it was her Achilles' heel. She brought him home, and 2 years later he had won several of the world's most prestigious dog shows. He was her baby boy.

She got in her brand new car, a jet black Chrysler 300. The insurance money finally came through from her last car's theft. But this, oh this, was worth the wait! She got in and revved the engine, letting her inner carchick out for a little while. When she got to the morgue and pulled into her parking space, she could feel the stares. Jordan walked up, seemingly out of nowhere, whistling lowly while admiring.

"Now that's a car!"

"Thanks, just got it yesterday." Kate smiled tightly, not one for small talk.

She got out and went up to the ninth floor, got her mail from the front desk and headed for her office.

XXX

Nigel and Bug were in trace, waiting out a test result.

"So... slow day, huh, mate?" Nigel asked, leaning on a table, nearly bored to insanity with the lack of bodies and thus the lack of mysterious deaths that had come in.

"Yeah, and I think I'm going to start pulling my hair out if this test doesn't hurry up!" Bug commented, not angry but frustrated. Lily would turn to be the saving grace for both of them.

"Bug, can you help with Maddie? She's being a little fussy." She asked sweetly, pushing the doors wide and handing the screaming infant over. Bug took her with zeal, glad to have something to do.

Lily turned to Nigel and handed him a closed vile of yellow liquid.

"Garrett wants you to find what this is. It think it was found in the mouth of a man that just came in. But first," she pulled the keys to the morgue van from her pocket and handed them over to the ecstatic Nigel, "you and Kate need to go pick up a body from the Charles."

"I'm on it!" He declared, grabbing the keys as he rushed to find Kate.

He found her in her office, so he knocked lightly since he didn't know her current mood.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

Nigel popped his head in, but Kate didn't look up. She was concentrating on organizing a stack of papers a few inches high. He scooted all the way in.

"Dr. M wants us to go and pick up a body from the Charles."

"Ok, I'll just be a minute." she paused, "By the way, do you know who John Anderson is?" Kate asked casually, looking up, but there was the faintest hint of concern in her voice.

Nigel watched her closely. There was something in those blue eyes that wasn't normal.

"No, never heard of him. Why? Do you think he was the John Doe we had last week?"

"No, no. Just curious." Kate brushed off the air of concern that had started to show. Whoever he was, he had somehow gotten her address and was sending her letters, 4 of them so far. All of them romantic and flirty as if he was asking for a date. But where does he even know her from?

She put the papers down and got up from her desk. Nigel opened the door for her, and after she walked out, looked curiously at her as she walked away.

XXX

The drive to the scene wasn't long, but it seemed to drag out forever. There was an awkward silence the whole way there that neither of the two knew the cause of. Once they finally got there, identifying the route to the scene was easy. Just follow the line of badges and nightsticks.

"Huh. I thought this was just a drowning. Why is there such a big crowd?" Kate asked as she hauled her kit from the van.

"No idea. Need any help, luv? You still look sore." Nigel was right, she was still sore. Last week someone hadn't seen her in the parking lot. She was still limping, but nothing was broken.

"No thanks. Just cause someone rammed me a couple of days ago doesn't mean I'm useless." It came out more curt than it was supposed to, but that happened a lot. Nigel genuinely cared. Besides, her right leg really did hurt! Nigel just nodded, not wanting to get on a bad start since he'd be working with her for a while. Plus, he wanted to be able to push her buttons later, and he couldn't do that if she was already angry at him.

Halfway up the unusually big hill that was between the road and the Charles, Kate had to change her mind. It was too steep, the kit was too heavy. She didn't really ask Nigel, he just took it out of her hand when she started to wince slightly. He chuckled when she got huffy for a second but then got over it, resuming her laborious trek up and down the hill behind him.

Kate made up ground once it was level, and got to the body first. Male, white, probably late 30s, was all she could tell from the distance that the yellow tape forced until she showed her badge. But then she stopped, Nigel nearly bumping into her. She was just staring at the vic, looking more scared and shocked than he ever thought she could.

No. It can't be. It just can't. It's a dream! It has to be! He can't be dead. No!

She started to back up, one little step at a time, getting faster. Nigel was worried out of his mind. He reached out a hand, trying to grab her arm, but she tensed and pulled away roughly.

"Kate? Kate, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She must know him. But it's not like her to get so worked up! Maybe she really does have a sensitive side that they just haven't found yet.

Kate wasn't ok. Her whole world was crashing in on her. What was he even doing in Boston? Why the hell would he come here, where he knew she was staying? She felt her legs buckling, her head spinning. She had to get out of there. But her legs wouldn't move! All she could do was sit. Sit and try to keep herself from hysteria. She brought her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her arms, her whole body shaking. But she wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried since the day the Towers fell outside her window.

NOW Nigel was worried! Who in the world could this man be to make her so upset? He was too young to be her father. He decided to stop wondering and do the only thing he knew of. He slowly walked over and bent down, enveloping her in his arms. She tried to push him off at first, but gave up, needing the comfort he was offering. She eased into him, letting him rest her head on his chest. She wondered how long it had been since she let someone do that. She continued to silently mourn, not knowing what else to do.


	2. A tragedy and a friendship

She was asleep. She knew it, and she didn't want it to end. When you're asleep, you don't have to face the world. But she could hear talking, bits and pieces of a conversation. She realized that she didn't know where she was, didn't remember anything. So she listened to the voices, hoping they would give her clues as she feigned sleep.

"What in the world happened?"

"I don't know! She saw the vic, and started to get freaked out! The next thing I know she passes out in my arms."

Passed out? Kate was still confused.

"Well, who is the guy?" She was starting to recognize voices now. Garrett sounded worried. Nigel, the one he was questioning, obviously, sounded worse. Why was he so worried about her?

"I don't know yet. The only thing we know was that he was strangled with some kind of wire."

Oh, God. Oh, God! She remembered now! He's dead. But why in the world did she care so damn much? Her mind was racing, and she couldn't keep her act up. She had to say something.

"His name is Alexander Johansen!"

The two men were shocked, they hadn't realized she was awake. Nigel rushed to her side, kneeling down so he was right next to her. Garrett was quick to follow on the other side, but refrained from bending down, wanting to give her space.

"It's ok, Kate. Calm down. Can you tell me where you know him from?" Nigel cooed softly, but Kate didn't object to the childish treatment. She swallowed her pride, and, for the first time that she could remember, didn't care who she poured her heart out to.

"He's my ex." She wasn't _as _upset as before, but her voice still sounded broken. "We were getting married. It was supposed to be the happiest time of my life, but I was still worried since my first engagement was a disaster! I went to talk to him the night before the wedding and I found him with someone else! Why did he have to go and ruin everything?!" She tried to go on, but had to stop to control the threat of tears.

"Kate..." Garrett was at a loss for words. He knew what it was like to have your heart split in two, but the night before your wedding? No wonder Kate could seem inhuman. Her heart had been ripped out.

Nigel just stood there, holding her hand as she choked back emotions, wanting to beg her to let them out, but knowing that wasn't going to happen.

XXX

Bug and Lily were the first ones to get to the hospital. While Bug got the story from Nigel, Lily tried to work some of her magic on Kate, and it seemed to help, if only a little. Woody and Jordan arrived about an hour later.

"How is she now?" Jordan asked, more emotional than expected.

"She's ok. Broken, but physically ok. The doctor said she just had an anxiety attack that was combined with low iron levels." Garret answered.

"What caused the attack?"

Garrett sighed.

"The victim that she and Nigel were sent to pick up turned out to be her ex-fiance. And of course it didn't help that the man cheated on her the night before what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life." He told the story in his almost matter-of-fact/mono-toned voice, the one that he used when telling bad news to people at the morgue.

Jordan winced, on the outside and on the inside. Then, Nigel decided to break in.

"Actually, that was her 2nd wedding. Her father ruined her 1st one. Poor Kate." he looked toward her room. She would be getting ready to leave soon. He wanted to take her home, to hold her until everything really _was_ alright. It was Woody that eventually broke his train of thoughts.

"Speaking of family, do you think we should call anyone for her? Tell them what happened? Do you know if she has any siblings?"

Everyone looked at each other. No one knew, or anything else about her, for that matter. Garrett stopped a nurse walking by, flashed his badge and whispered a request. She walked off, then returned a minute later with a file. She stood in the background, waiting for it's return. Garrett flipped through Kate's record, and finally stopped at a page.

"She's got a brother and sister, Ben and Erica, both younger. There's a number listed for Erica. Looks like an international number." He was satisfied, but not really looking forward to invading Kate's privacy and calling her sister.

"I can call her." Lily volunteered, with a small thanks from Garrett.

Unknown to the rest of the group, Jordan had slipped away, quietly entering Kate's room. She was sitting up, but with eyes closed. She was thinking, silently going over what had happened, and giving herself her own grief counseling. When she heard Jordan, she opened her eyes quickly and looked up.

"Hi Jordan... what are you doing here?" She said, surprised.

"Well, actually, I came to ask if I can borrow your car while you're in the hospital." Jordan said slyly, trying to joke her way into a conversation. To her surprise, it worked. Kate smiled and laughed a little.

"Good luck with that. Besides, I'm getting out of here in a few hours." Kate stated, almost playful. Jordan sat in a chair next to her bed. She wanted to talk, but try to keep Kate's mind away from her ex.

"So, how's Binky? Won any good shows lately?"

"Oh, as fluffy as ever. If he wins the next show, he'll get into the World Championship." She said with endearment, loving the idea of him being Champion.

"Haha, well best to him!"

They talked into the evening, with not a subject in the world escaping their conversing. Jordan knew she had made a friend, and so did Kate.


	3. Emotion and confusion

**Just wanted to apologize for the delayed updates. The site had major login problems, (which got really annoying since I had the chapter ready the 22nd) but here's the new chapter!**

**PS-Thanks to the reviewer (which I won't name, but you know who you are) who gave me the great idea about Kate's sister! I honestly hadn't thought about it since I'm not a big **_**Grey's**_** watcher.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Nigel offered to drive her home, and Kate accepted. She wanted to talk to him, alone. About 10 minutes into the drive, and 10 minutes of another awkward silence, she decided enough was definitely enough.

"Nigel?" She looked up at him, more than slightly unsure.

"Yes, luv?"

"I..." She paused, scanning through her next words carefully. "I want say thank you." It came out in a hurry.

Nigel looked genuinely confused.

"For what, luv?"

"For..." She searched for words. "being there. For worrying. You didn't have to."

"No, I guess I didn't have to, Kate, but..." He stammered a bit. "...I wanted to." He looked her in those big blue eyes, wanting to tell her something that he didn't know yet. She stared back, trying to tell herself not to get attached, that he was just another heartbreak. But there was something else about him, something she hadn't seen before.

Before they knew it they were at Kate's house. She opened the door, stepped out and looked back before going in.

"Um, thanks for the ride, Nigel. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." But before she closed the door, he answered.

"Actually, luv, Dr. Macy wanted me to tell you that you're not allowed back for at least 2 days. You need to rest."

She turned.

"What? I'm fine! Oh, never mind. Fine, I won't come in." She didn't have the energy to argue. She closed the car door, and went inside. Nigel sat a second or two longer, just thinking...

XXX

Lily was nervous. She was about to invade on Kate's privacy. Kate, the "don't-ask-don't-tell, get-out-of-my-way" Kate. Her hand was on her phone, but didn't want to pick up and dial. But she willed herself, because she knew Kate wouldn't do it herself, and her sister needed to know. Dialing the number, she got the international operator. Erica lived in Canada, but she had stayed in Seattle, Washington for a while, working as the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery.

"Well, here it goes." Lily sighed. The operator had forwarded her to Erica's house, where the phone had rung about three times. Right before it was going to the machine, a rushed voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Erica Switzer?"

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Yep, this was Kate's sister.

"Hi, I'm Lily Lebowski. I'm a friend of your sister, Kate."

"Aren't you the counselor, or something?" It wasn't a rude question, Erica was just tired, and didn't want to be held up by some one unimportant.

"Grief Counselor, yes. Listen, there was an incident yesterday with Kate."

"Is she ok? What happened?" She was jolted out of her dozing state when she heard something was wrong. 'Please, please, not him again.' she begged to herself.

"She's fine, don't worry. I just thought that you needed to know that her ex, Alexander Johansen, was found dead in the Charles. She had an anxiety attack, which was mixed with anemia, which caused her to pass out." Lily was talking slowly, while Erica listened with horror and anger. Nobody messed with her big sis, especially not him.

"I'm coming. Now. Tell her that I'll be on the next flight to Boston."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Lily weakly objected, "I mean, she really is ok. Just shaken up..." But she found that she was talking to a dead end. Erica was coming to Boston. And if hell hath no wrath like Kate's fury, what would it be like with two?


	4. Oh, sister Oh, brother

"Oh no." Kate sighed. Another letter from her "admirer" in the mail. It had been 2 days since her breakdown, and she had since gone back to work, but she didn't want to end her day like this. Not that it was a good day to start with. She had barely been given any work, and Garrett, Lily, Nigel, and Jordan were always checking on her.

There was one highlight, though. Nigel had popped in her office for another checkup, just before his break.--

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?" She sounded bored out of her mind.

"Um... are you hungry, luv?" He paused to read her face. "Cause I know this great little diner a few blocks down. We could walk to it."

She looked surprised. Was this a date, or just friends going to lunch? She couldn't read it. But she _needed_ to get out of the morgue, and what could a walk and lunch hurt?

"Sure. I'd like that a lot." It was just the answer he was looking for. Kate put down the letter, grabbed her purse, and she and Nigel walked out. All the while escaping notice from the rest.

On the way there, they talked.

"So what made you think about this place for lunch?"

"I just thought that you could use some fresh air." He shrugged. Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you just wanted to get me out of the morgue, huh?" Playful.

"No! I just wanted to talk, to get to know you a little better."

Kate's face got more serious.

"What?" She wasn't expecting anything like that. But it was odd, because, secretly, she was wanting to... wanting to do what exactly? She just couldn't tell.

"You know, luv..." Nigel felt awkward. How could he tell her how he felt if he didn't understand it himself? "I mean, you've been here for over a year now, and I still don't really know anything about you. _We_ still don't know anything." He remembered the silence at the hospital.

Kate blushed. He was right. She hadn't really told them anything, except for when she slipped about her alcoholic father and marital disasters. She took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I have a brother and sister. Ben and Erica. They're both younger than me, but Ben's the youngest." She stopped to look at Nigel, who was looking back, listening with all his might. So she kept going, and they kept walking through the crisp autumn air, with the leaves dancing around their feet. "I don't remember my mother. She left after Ben was born. So, I had to watch out for Ben and Erica, you know? It was hard. My dad drank and..." She stopped. No more. "Anyway, does all that qualify as knowing me?" Personally, she had shocked herself. It was so easy to tell him. But why?

"I think so, luv." He said with a sheepish grin. He finally knew _something_ about her, but he sensed there was a lot more. Then he knew he had to tell her about Lily's phone call. If he didn't, she might overreact when Erica got here. "Um, by the way, when you were in the hospital, um, we all decided it would be best if your sister knew."

Kate's expression turned from content to fury. She stopped walking and faced him.

"You told my sister?! Why the hell would you do that?! I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to worry!"

Nigel knew he was in deep water now.

"I know! I know! But don't you think she has a right to? She's your sister! She would _want_ to know!"

"Sure she has a right to, but now she's going to freak! I bet she's on a plane coming right now!" Damn, she knows her sister, Nigel thought.

"Well... yeah, she is. But I want you to know that we told her that she didn't have to, ok?" He purposely kept Lily's name out of the picture.

Kate just looked away for a moment. Why do they think they can just invade her life? But they were worried. But if she didn't want to tell her, they shouldn't have either! But Erica does have a right. But they still should have let her decide if she wanted to! But Erica's coming to Boston anyway. Wait, she's coming? Erica's coming? She'll get to see her baby sister for the first time in years. Then why was she so upset? Yeah, it was wrong, but...Erica's coming!

She looked back at Nigel, who was looking as guilty as a little kid with his hand in the cookie jar. She smiled.

"Well, I'm still angry at you. But," He looked up. "I guess I should say thank you."

He was baffled.

"What? You're thanking me? Why?"

Kate shrugged.

"Cause you got my sister to come and see me. We've both been so busy that we haven't seen each other in a while"

Nigel's classic smile reappeared.

"Well, you're welcome then."

They started to walk again. They ate lunch, Nigel picking up the bill, saying it was his "duty as a gentleman". Some would say that they had officially broken the ice.

XXX

"So, Lily, when is Kate's sister coming?" Jordan asked. They were both sitting in the break room, sipping coffee and playing with Maddie.

"Well, she said she'd be on the first flight over, but the weather up in Vancouver has been really bad lately. They probably canceled all the flights, so it's hard to tell."

"What was she like when you talked to her on the phone?"

Lily thought for a second.

"She seemed a lot like Kate. Tired, too. But when she heard that something was wrong with Kate, it's like nothing else in the world mattered. It was really sweet." She smiled as she talked.

"Hey, what about her brother? Where's he?"

"I don't know." Lily put Maddie on the floor, letting her crawl in the deemed "safe" zone. "He didn't have a number listed."

"You think he died?" Jordan asked hesitantly.

"I think they take any deceased off the family list."

"Oh. Ok, good. But where do you think he is?"

Lily shrugged. She and most of the others had been wondering the same thing. Maybe they'd learn once Erica got there.


	5. We meet again

_****_

SO SO SO SO SORRY

about the mistakes I made!! I was writing late at night and apperently had no idea what I was writing! I was in the showering thinking about it and it was like **WHAM!** It hit me!

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at our destination in Boston about 30 minutes late this evening. Sorry for the delay."_ The pilot finished his announcements and left Erica to seethe.

"Damn it all!" She put her head back, trying to relax. And was losing the battle. She was scared as hell about Kate. How was she handling all of this? Kate hadn't called her, which is what she does when she didn't want Erica to worry. And that meant there was something to worry about. Throw in the annoying kid kicking the back of her chair, and she was in for a hell of another 30 minutes.

"Knock it off kid." She said sternly as she turned to face him. A chubby little boy clutching a cup of soda stared back.

"Says who? You're not the boss of me!" He accentuated the words with more kicks. Erica had enough, there was no way she was going to take anymore crap out of him.

"Stop." She gave him a piercing look, one so cold that it proved to stop grown men in their tracks. When referred to by friends who knew the whole family, it was the Switzer Stare. But everyone knew she and Kate did it the best.

The boy stopped, trying to act like he stopped because it got boring. Erica turned back around, satisfied with her work.

XXX

Kate was at the airport, annoyed. She had been there for awhile and the flight was delayed. So she was just sitting in the waiting area. Boring. As. Hell.

"Haha, not very patient are we, luv?" Kate jolted out of her restless phase. What in the world? She turned to see a grinning Nigel sitting next to her. Damn, she hadn't even noticed him!

"What are you doing here?" she blurted. He shrugged.

"Oh, a number of reasons. Nothing else to do probably tops the list, though." Grinning the whole time. Of course he was happy, she seemed happy to see him when he half expected to get kicked out of the airport. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"So you decided to wait at the airport with me?"

He just shrugged again. She sat back in her seat. No more arguing, she was just too tired. Besides, it was nice to have someone to sit with. Soon she let her thoughts go back to everything else, especially the letters.

"Are you ok, Kate?" Nigel had been watching her, and she looked worried again.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, really. Just stuff." She went back to staring out the window, not wanting to make eye contact. She couldn't lie to his face. But Nigel tugged her back to facing him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Seriously, luv, I'm worried. You can tell me." She felt him staring in her eyes, and for a moment she was paralyzed. Ah crap. She has to tell him. She opened her mouth slowly, choosing her words.

"Well...I've been getting some letters. From this guy named John Anderson."

"Wait, wasn't that the guy you asked me about a few days ago?"

"Yeah. You see, they seem...I don't know..._stalkerish._"

"You mean this guy is stalking you?! Why didn't you-"

"No, no, he's not stalking me! But the letters that he writes are all flirty and everything. And I don't even know who he _is!_"

"How long as he been writing to you?" His voice was hard and steely. Kate looked down.

"About a month." She mumbled.

Nigel was in shock. She had just told him now, after he had been writing to her for a month?!

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Now it was her turn to shrug.

"Cause I didn't want anyone to worry."

His mind was screaming. What else was he supposed to do?

Kate's mind was racing too. She knew he'd freak, but not this much. Maybe she _should_ have told him earlier. She would have if she knew he cared so much. Nigel spoke slowly and seriously.

"We need to tell the police, or at least Woody and Dr. Macy."

"No. Really, Nigel, this guy doesn't sound serious. And all of his letters are from an address in California! What can he do if he's 3000 miles away?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm-"

"Nigel, I'm fine! You're just-"

"No, you're not fine! Listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me! You-"

The fighting would have escalated if not for the yell from across the room.

"KATE!" Kate swung around in her seat to see Erica running towards her. Smiling, she got up and ran too.

"Erica!" They reached each other and hugged like it was the last time they'd ever get to. When they pulled apart, the first order of business was interrogation.

"How've been? What the hell happened?" Erica asked. Kate told her the story, and the reunited sister's hugged again. With that out of the way, they could get unto lighter subjects.

"I love what you've done with your hair!"

"Have you lost weight?"

Erica was almost an exact replica of Kate, but with recently dyed brown hair. There were differences in their facial structures, but not much. Kate and Erica walked back to the chairs, where Nigel was introduced.

"Erica, this is Nigel Townsend. He's the criminologist at the morgue. He's helped a lot over the past few days." Kate smiled. Erica stuck out her hand and Nigel shook it.

"Pleasure." he said.

When Nigel looked away to look for a clock, Erica raised an eyebrow at Kate and bobbed her head at Nigel. Kate just made a face as if that was crazy. Erica just rolled her eyes. She knew her sister enough to tell that there was something going on.


	6. Her little sunshines

I know I had some updates errors the other day and all of you are thinkin' "Jeez! Won't this girl cut it out?" But I promise this is a NEW chapter with NO errors in it. :p

* * *

"Nigel? NIGEL!" Lily screamed across the room. Nigel had just stepped off the elevator.

"Yes, luv?" He decided to go with Kate on this one and not tell anyone about Anderson. Yet.

"How'd it go? Tell us!" Jordan, who was with Lily, nodded, urging him to tell. Though Kate didn't know it, they had all, including the guys, been dying to hear about Kate's newly revealed sister.

"Oh, it was wonderful!" he said with a smile "Kate and her sis just seem... happy, you know? It was like nothing else mattered in the world."

"Oh my God, that's great." Jordan said, relieved. She and Kate may not always see eye to eye, but she still cared.

"Do you think we'll get to meet her?" asked Lily. Nigel shrugged.

"I don't know. But she seemed a lot like Kate. If it wasn't for her brown hair, I'd have trouble telling them apart."

Bug, Woody, and Garrett walked into the room; the commotion was irresistible.

"Hey, what's up?" Woody asked as he gave Jordan a peck on the cheek and put her arm around her waist. Bug did the same to Lily, but with the addition of Maddie in his arms. Garrett just stood there, the father of the group.

"Kate's sister, Erica, got in. I went and met her at the airport, and everything seems fine." Nigel said excitedly. Garrett smiled.

"Good. How long is she going to stay?"

"Uh... I think they said something like a week, but I'm not sure." Garrett nodded.

"Hey, Nige?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um, me and Lily were wondering the other day, do you know where Kate's brother is?" Nigel thought for a second.

"No, I don't love. Huh. Did they have his number in the file, Dr. M?" Garrett hesitated.

"Dr. Macy?" asked Bug. Garrett sighed.

"Ok. I didn't think I should tell you, but I'm going to. They did have a number listed, but it was the U.S. Marine Corp." he sighed again, "Ben is stationed in Iraq."

There were a few worried looks in the group.

"Damn." said Woody. Nigel, as always, looked at the bright side.

"Well, come on, I'm sure he's fine! If he wasn't, we would know from Kate's reaction, right?" Most of them nodded.

"Now listen to me," Garrett was serious. "you will not talk to Kate about it. If she wants us know, she'll tell us. You hear me?" Again they all nodded. They knew what would happen if Kate found out they were meddling in her private life again.

XXX

On the drive to Kate's from the airport, the sisters did some much needed catching-up, but Erica focused on something else.

"So what's up with the British guy?" Erica asked playfully.

"What? Nothing! Come on, you know me better than that. We're just friends." Kate sounded adamant but in her mind she was confused by her own words. Erica just snorted.

"Ha! You can't pretend I didn't see the way you looked at him! I may not have seen that look in a long time, but I still know it."

"What look? I look at him the same way as everybody else." Kate was getting defensive.

"Please, you looked like you were going to turn to mush. I saw you talking with him, and if he was any other guy, you'd have kicked his ass." Kate was silent. Erica leaned back in her seat, with that satisfied look on her face.

"I knew it. There is something going on." Kate tried to protest, but decided to go on to a different subject.

"So, have you heard from Ben lately?"

"Not recently," they both looked worried "but the last time I heard his squad was moved from Baghdad to Karradah Sharqiyah, or at least that's how I think you pronounce it." Kate might have been more relieved if she had heard from him herself. She still couldn't believe that her baby brother was fighting in a war. It was one of the few things that scared her. But, she knew why he did it. All of them had lost a lot of friends in the Towers, and he said he needed to protect the rest of them.

"I guess that's good. At least he's out of the busy part, right?" She looked at Erica questioningly, but she was looking out the window, not wanting to answer.

"Let's talk about something else. Did you get the Email from Sophie?" Erica asked. Sophie was Ben's wife, whom he had married straight out of college.

"Yeah." She said happily, "I can't believe the girls are about to turn 5! I'm just hoping it'll start to get easier to tell them apart. Was a party at the zoo Christine's idea or Teresa's?" Erica smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it was Christine's, she's the animal lover. Teresa wanted it at the park, but decided to go with her sis on this one I guess." Teresa and Christine, the small family's pride and joys, were Ben and Sophie's twin girls. They were bold and smart for their age, so they were pretty much replicas of their aunts.

"I'm thinking about going back to New York to see them soon, maybe I can make it to their party."

"I think they'd love that." Kate may be prickly and rough, but when it came to her family, especially her nieces, that tough barrier would melt away. Erica knew Kate wouldn't miss the party for the world. They were her little sunshines. Erica always thought it was a pity that Kate never married; she would've been a great mom. But she was happy that she didn't marry the last two idiots at the same time.

"Ok, now tell me what you've been up to lately!" Kate pushed. Erica tried to smile.

"Oh, not much, really."

"Anybody caught your eye while you were in Seattle?" Kate raised her eyebrow in her signature fashion. Erica blushed, but hid it well.

"Not really, no. Well..." Damn it, she had to tell her something, "there was some one, I guess. But it didn't last." She spoke in a rush.

"Hm." Kate just nodded. She knew what that felt like, and that Erica wouldn't want to talk about it.

The rest of the drive was full of happier subjects, and when they got home, Binky was overjoyed to have two mommy's. Erica got situated, and after a lenglthy debate about location, they decided to have some fun. Dressed to kill, they went for a girl's night out on the town. Needless to say, they knocked 'em dead.


	7. Where did you go?

After a night of partying, dancing, flirting, and fun, Kate needed a break! She woke up with a massive headache. Jeez, she hadn't had a hangover in ages. She could tell by the look on Erica's face when she took her a cup of coffee that she felt the same, and with a grunt went back to sleep.

Uhhh... did she really have to go to work? What would one day hurt? So she made the call.

XXX

"Yeah, ok. That's fine. Get some rest." Garrett hung up his cell phone. "Well Jordan, looks like it's just you and me today." Bug was also taking the day off on the grounds that he had made reservations for an all day sitter and fancy restaurant for two.

"Forget about me, did you, Dr. M?" Nigel walked into Autopsy 1, grinning. Garrett half laughed.

"Never, Nigel, never." He said sarcastically. Jordan just laughed to herself at Nigel's fake shock.

"Hey, Nige, can you run this fingerprint for me? Another John Doe." She was standing over a fully dressed man, holding out a print.

"Of course, luv." He took the sample and went off to do his thing.

The rest of the day would have been uneventful, if not for the phone call.

XXX

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Kate yelled. She was fresh from the shower, so she pulled the towel from her hair and ran her brush through it as she walked to the door. She looked through the peephole in her door, which she had to get on her tiptoes to reach. Hm, she didn't recognize the big man outside. There was a flicker of warning in her mind, but she promptly dismissed it. Defying her feeling, she opened the door.

"Kate Switzer?" The man's deep voice portrayed that he already knew the answer. Kate tensed.

"Can I help you?" She asked suspiciously. Something was weird about this guy. She mentally braced her arm to slam the door.

"I believe you can." He made a lunge.

XXX

A shrill scream jolted Erica out of bed.

"KATE?!" She ran full speed to the living room. A man had Kate by the neck against the wall, strangling her. Kate's weak gasps for air were sickening.

"Get away from her!" Erica flew at the attacker's back, wrapping her arms around his neck like a vice. He struggled, letting go of Kate, who dropped to the ground, nearly unconscious and completely vulnerable.

"Ahh! Get OFF!" The man drove backwards into a wall. Erica let out a pained yell before falling, knocked out. Kate watched in horror as her sister crumpled to the ground.

"Erica..." She tried to get to her, but he blocked her.

"Shut up!" He gave a rough kick to her ribs, which Kate was sure was now broken. He kneeled, pinned her down, and pulled a rag out of his pocket. He shoved it over her mouth and nose. Kate struggled against it, the stench of chloroform filling her lungs. With in a few moments, her body gave in, and she passed out. The man stood, pulling her up with him, and flung her over his shoulder. With a glance at the battered Erica on the floor, he ran out the door, disappearing into his car and driving away.

XXX

A jazzy jingle came from Jordan's back pocket. Pulling out her cell, she checked the ID. Woody.

"Hey farmboy." She said as she spun her office chair around.

"Jordan, we have a problem. Get everyone to Kate's house NOW."

xxx

Jordan ran through the morgue.

"Nigel! Garrett! Call Bug and Lily! We have to get to Kate's house! She was kidnapped!" Seconds later all three were flying out the door.

XXX

Kate's house was packed. Police, detectives, and K-9 units were everywhere. When Jordan, Nigel, and Garrett arrived in the van, they flew out of the sliding doors. Nigel ran the fastest. Into the yard and up the steps, through the crowds of people and yellow tape, he found Erica, loaded unto an ambulance gurney. She was awake, but hurt, bad. He ran up to her with Jordan and Garrett in tow.

"Erica?" He tried to speak as calmly as he could. She turned to him slowly, but determined.

"I tried to stop him. I tried. I'm sorry, Nigel. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"No, luv. Don't be sorry. Just tell me what happened." She opened her mouth to speak but faltered a second. She tried again.

"I... I heard her scream. I ran out, and he was choking her! I tried to get him to stop, but he slammed me against the wall. I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up, he was gone and so was Kate! So I called the police, I didn't know what else to do!" Her words got faster as she talked, eventually reaching the point of panic. The paramedics held her down, while the three friends tried to talk to her.

"Erica, it's ok! I'm sure she's fine! We'll find her, I promise!" Jordan said, all but the last part a lie in her heart. The paramedics took her out to the van, and started to load her in. Before any of them could climb in with her, she stopped them.

"No! You need to stay here and find her! You promised!" They softly agreed and reassured her once more. The doors closed and they watched the ambulance pull out, screaming in the distance. And they felt lost.


	8. He remembers

Ok, I won't be able to update until Saturday at the earliest. I'm going to Charleston woohoo! Anyway, just thought I'd leave you with something a little cliffy like I usually do.

P.S.- Please keep reviewing! I love it when people tell me what they think about the last chapter, or what should happen in the next! I consider all suggestions!

* * *

Kate stirred. It was hard to breathe, and she could barely feel her legs. She knew her hands were tied, and could tell that she was propped against a cold wall without really waking up. But eventually, as she woke up, instinct gradually took over. She had to get out of here, but first she had to find out where she was. She slowly opened her eyes, first staring at the floor, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. A shiver ran down her spine. There was a feeling that she was being watched. A voice boomed from the other side of the room, excited and sadistic. He flipped on a light over her head, the range of vision just far enough for her to see him.

"Look who decided to join me! I've missed you, Kate." John Anderson was restless. He finally had her, after all this time. She was his now. "I remember when I first saw you. At Harvard." He laughed fondly, "We were both freshmen then. Do you remember, Kate?" She didn't speak. He ran up to her, shouting in her face. "DO YOU?!"

Kate remembered now, but didn't dare say it. He was an outcast, a nobody. But he always tried to be around her, like a little kid following his sweetheart. But he also knew that if he was around her, nobody would hurt him. She would protect him, even if she barely knew he existed. But Kate's boyfriend got tired of it. So Alex decided he was going to make sure that the kid would stay away from his girl. Kate never found out what he did, but she never saw John again.

"I loved you! You were my world! But then _he _had to get in the way! And then, " He was panting, speaking between breaths, " and then I find out about what he did to you?! He deserved to die!"

"Enough." Kate's voice was the coldest she had ever willed it to be. She finally looked him in the eyes. His stare was cold and angry, but she could still see the fear that was always there. Her eyes pierced back, cutting into him. She wasn't afraid of him. Not then, and not now. He backed up slowly.

"I'll be back." He said roughly over his shoulder as he spun around and walked away. She heard a door open and close, but couldn't see it.

XXX

"WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW SHE WAS BEING STOCKED?!" Garrett screamed. Nigel stammered.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, but she made me promise! I swear!" They were still at Kate's, where they had been for probably only half an hour.

"You should've told someone anyway!" Lily butted in. She and Bug had arrived just seconds after Erica's ambulance had left.

"I know." Nigel was heartbroken. If he had only told someone, this whole thing wouldn't have happened. Kate would still be here, safe. He hung his head. The others suddenly felt horrible about practically blaming him. Besides, other than Erica, he was hit the hardest. Bug walked up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nigel was his best friend, and he wasn't going to let him go through this alone.

"Hey, come on, Nige. We'll find her." He spoke softly. "And until we do, I'm sure Kate will be able to take care of herself. You know how tough she is." This fact did little to comfort Nigel, but he tried to smile for Bug anyway.

"I hope so." He whispered.

For two hours Garrett, Jordan, Bug, Woody, and Nigel dissected the house. Lily had gone to the hospital to wait out Erica's surgery. After the scene had been examined on what seemed to be a molecular level, Nigel and Bug went back to the morgue to run tests on samples. Garrett and Jordan stayed with Woody and investigators awhile so they could be the first to know if they got a lead.

"Did Nigel finish the database search for John Anderson?" Garrett asked tiredly as Jordan hung up her phone. She walked over to stand next to him, looking at the house from a distance.

"Yeah. He lived in Little Rock for awhile, but he disappeared sometime last year. The only connection we could find between him and Kate was that they went to Harvard together." Garrett remembered being impressed by Kate's resume.

"Any violations?"

"Nope. The man was squeaky clean. Not even a speeding ticket." Jordan looked at Garrett. "What would push him to this?" Garrett sighed heavily.

"Does anybody really know?"

XXX

"Dr. Sanches? Over here!" Lily half yelled from across the hospital waiting room. A baby promptly started crying. The mother gave Lily a glare, who slipped out of view behind a vending machine where Dr. Sanches had just stopped. She gave Lily an amused look.

"Yes, Miss Lebowski, Erica is out of surgery. And no, you can't see her yet. She's still unconscious." Lily looked at her pleadingly.

"Can you at least tell me how she's doing?" Dr. Sanches sighed.

"Well, considering that her broken rib had punctured her stomach, I'd say she's doing all right. We almost lost her during surgery, but she seems to be recuperating well." Now it was Lily's turn to sigh, but hers was in relief.

"Could you tell me when she wakes up, please?"

"Sure."

Lily walked back to her seat, past the now quiet baby, to whose parents she mouthed a silent apology. They simply shrugged.


	9. For the luv of Bugs!

I got back from Charleston last night at 11, so I zonked out. (Long bus ride!) But today I went straight to the computer to write, so I hope you enjoy!

By the way, Charleston is one of the most beautiful cities I've EVER seen! Rainbow Row is amazing! And my class's trip to the market and ghost tour was great.

* * *

The door slammed. Kate quickly looked up, and found John staring from across the room. He was holding a large folder. He silently walked a few steps forward, and then tossed the folder on the ground, where it landed right in front of Kate.

"Open it." The command was sharp. Kate decided now was not the time to fight. She had seen the familiar shape hooked unto his belt. Using both hands since they were tied together, she flipped open the folder. What was inside seemed to jump out at her. Stories, pictures, newspaper articles, everything was about _her. _John spoke softly.

"I followed you for years, Kate. I knew when you broke up with Alexander. And then your first wedding, and how much I wanted to kick your father's ass for hurting you, but also wanting to thank him for stopping it. But imagine my surprise when you met Alex again. You fell in "love" with him, didn't you, Kate? Ha. If only you had found out sooner, instead of the day before the _next_ wedding. Eventually, you left New York, trying so hard to get away from the past. So I killed him for you. So you could come back. But you didn't, you stayed! Why would you want to stay here?! They hate you!" He had stepped closer while talking, and now was right next to her, yelling in her ear.

"You're wrong." She said, not looking up at him, but closing the folder. "They're my friends." He moved so he was facing her.

"Friends? Would friends antagonize you 24/7? Would friends gossip about you? Would friends say they wish you would just go home?" Now she looked up at him.

"That was a long time ago." She knew that everything he said was true, but things were different now. "And you're just trying to stop me from trusting anyone; just like you always have!"

"You can only trust me! I'm the only one!" He yelled, infuriated.

"Why the hell should I trust you?!" She yelled back, straightening a little. "You attacked and kidnapped me! And for all I know, Erica is dead!" Her face and tone screamed rage.

"SHUT UP!" With unsettling speed, he pulled the gun from the holster on his belt. He pushed the barrel against her neck, right where her jugular vein would be. But Kate only stared at him, trying to call his bluff. But she had a feeling that he would pull the trigger if he wanted to, and this time she chose to trust her instincts.

XXX

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Nigel yelled as he and Bug zoomed out of Trace and into Autopsy 1, where everyone was talking as Garrett went over Alexander Johansen again. Everyone looked up.

"What? Where?!" Woody asked excitedly as he got out his cell to call in the location. Bug spoke in a rush.

"We found remnants of a _Nicrophorus americanus _egg sack on one of the shoe prints we lifted!" Everyone looked lost, expecting him to go on. Bug made a quick sigh. "The American Burying Beetle! They've started to re-introduce them to Massachusetts!"

"But that only narrows it down to this state! How are we going to narrow it down more?" Garrett asked. Nigel decided to take his turn.

"I did a search on known location where they've been set free, and the closest spot is about 100 miles from here."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean Anderson's there!"

"But hold on, luv!" Nigel said with his all-knowing grin that he used so much. "I also found an old cabin in the area, and who do you think it's signed to?" All eyes went wide at the obvious answer.

"I'll have officers there in half an hour!" Woody said as he got up and ran out the door, cell phone to his ear. The rest dropped what they were doing, even Garrett, and followed Nigel and Bug to the van. Within 40 minutes, they were outside John Anderson's cabin, along with 50 police officers, a SWAT team, and 2 ambulances.

XXX

"DAMN IT!" Kate could hear John yell outside of the room she was locked in. Something was happening. But it didn't matter, she was almost out. She continued to rub the rope that tied her hands in front of her with the small nail file she had had in her pocket the whole time. She had decided to use it now because John had told her he'd visit again in the morning, so she had plenty of time. Finally, the rope snapped.

"Yes!" She whispered to herself. She got up and stretched for a second, then moved around the room, feeling for a door. But, before she felt a door, she found a window with a wooden board covering it. She peeled it off, and realized she was in the middle of the woods. Then, out of the very edge of the window she could see police cars, and what seemed like hundreds of cops. Then, to her joy, she started to pick out her friends from the crowd. Woody with a megaphone, Jordan and Garrett next to him; Nigel, Bug, and Lily a few feet away. They had found her!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" John yelled as he ran towards her, seemingly out of nowhere. Kate dodged, quicker than the big man could handle. She made a dash for the now visible doorway, with John trailing behind. She ran through the sparse cabin, trying to find an exit.

XXX

"JOHN ANDESON! THIS IS THE BOSTON PD! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" Woody said as calmly as he could through the megaphone. They waited a minute.

"No answer." Said Garrett. Woody grunted and tried again.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" But to no avail.

"Wait." Said Lily, walking up to them. "Do you hear that?" Everyone went silent. They could hear the pounding of footsteps. Two pairs of them.


	10. All wrong

OK! I know this is a **_really_** short chapter, but I just had to write it like this! Maybe I'll be mean and keep you hanging for a few days after this... Mwahahahaha! ;)

* * *

"Get back here!" John yelled as he chased the love and obsession of his life around the cabin he had trapped her in. Kate slipped behind chairs and tables, anything to slow him down. Finally, running down a hallway, she saw the door. It was only a few yards away! So she made a break for it... but didn't feel John running behind her anymore.

XXX

"Wait." Said Lily, walking up to them. "Do you hear that?" Everyone went silent. They could hear the pounding of footsteps. Two pairs of them.

Then, it sounded like only one pair was running. And they were heading for the door.

"GET READY!" Woody yelled as the police and SWAT team took their positions, guns bristling. Garrett, Jordan, Lily, Bug, and Nigel were all forced to duck behind a cruiser, but they made sure to stick their heads over just enough to see. They only had to wait a split second.

XXX

Kate unlocked the door as fast as humanly possible. Then, turning the knob, she flung the door open. She saw all of the police, all of the SWAT, and all of her friends. She flew down the stairs, but she didn't know everything was about to go horribly wrong.

XXX

They saw the knob turn from outside. Then, as if by miracle, Kate came running out of the cabin at full speed. And before anyone could stop him, Nigel flew out from behind the cruiser. When Kate saw Nigel running towards her, smiling and scared at the same time, she ran towards _him_. But, right before they met, a gun roared. Kate's face went pale as she collapsed into Nigel's arms. He fell to his knees, looking down at the dark red circle growing around the bullet hole in her back.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN!" John Anderson yelled his final words before he was shot down on his front steps. The gun he had finally used lay on the ground.

"Kate? KATE!" Nigel screamed. He turned her slightly in his arms so he was almost cradling her. He kept talking as the others and the paramedics ran over. "Kate! Talk to me! Say something!" Kate slowly opened her eyes, wincing. A trickle of blood spilled from the corner of her mouth. She whispered quietly.

"You came for me. I..." She tried to say more, but the pain was starting to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes again.

"Kate? Kate, look at me! Hang in there, ok? Everything's going to be fine, I promise!" Nigel's voice was choking up. He was trying to convince himself to believe what he had just said. One of the paramedics gently tugged at her arm, signaling that it was time to go. He nodded, helping to put her on a stretcher as quickly as possible. She groaned, and Nigel whispered to her more. He climbed into the ambulance with her, but the paramedics had to turn away Garrett and Jordan; there wasn't enough room. So they watched, again, as the ambulance screamed into the sunset, knowing that this time, _two_ hearts depended on it.


	11. In all seriousness

I hope I didn't keep you haning to long! I had a hard time deciding what should happen. :P But enjoy! (And please keep reviewing) :)

* * *

The ambulance's sirens bombarded any and everyone in it's path. While those on the outside regarded it with mild annoyance, someone inside relied on it.

XXX

"Nigel?" A thin, weak voice barely penetrated the air. Her eyes were hardly open, the small slits only just visible. Nigel leaned in close, trying to stay calm. He had never heard her like that.

"Yes, luv?" He said softly.

"Why were you so worried?" She spoke slowly, tiredly. Nigel looked at her, completely caught off guard. What should he say? Because she was his friend? Because he was like that with everybody? Because... just because?

Or what about the truth? He chose his words carefully.

"Because... you mean a lot to me, Kate. And I... care about you." He looked down at her, searching her face for a response. She turned her head, looking into his eyes. Did he just say that? Did Nigel Townsend, the man who she had been trying to deny she had feelings for all this time, just say that? Then, from total impulse, she did something completely unexpected, something so out of place for that place and time, that a paramedic fell out of her seat.

Kate Switzer smiled. Amidst all of the pain and fear, Nigel could still make her smile.

XXX

_7 hours later._

Dr. Sanches walked down the hall and stopped at the waiting room door. Sighing, she opened, upon which she was attacked with questions.

"How is she?!"

"Is she ok?!"

"How much damage did the bullet do?!"

"When can we see her?!"

She put her hands up, trying to calm the morgue family. She had to yell over them to be heard.

"I"LL TELL YOU IF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" They all promptly went silent. Dr. Sanches sighed and continued. "Thank you. I just got out of surgery and already have a headache and I don't need another one. Her injuries are severe, but we were able to stop the bleeding in time. The bullet ricocheted off the back of her rib, eventually piercing her lung. She's still unstable, and there's not much room for error, but if everything goes right, she should make a full recovery." They all breathed a sigh of relief, even if it was a bit labored. Nigel opened his mouth to ask a question, but closed it. Dr. Sanches saw it. She knew what he was going to ask. "You all can see her when she wakes up, ok?" They nodded. Dr. Sanches did a quick scan of the lobby and walked out.

"How long do think that'll be, Dr. M?" Nigel asked shyly. Garrett shrugged.

"Could be an hour or two. But it could vary." Garrett was catching on fast. He saw how Nigel had ran to meet Kate. He placed a hand on Nigel's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Nigel. Try to relax a little." Nigel gave a hollow grin and a short laugh. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"So what should I tell Erica?" Lily butted in politely.

"She should know exactly what happened. She does know that we found Kate though, right?" Jordan asked seriously. This was going to hit Erica pretty hard, and they all knew it.

"Oh, of course! I told her as soon as we got here. But all I told her was that she was shot, not how serious it was. I guess I got a little nervous, I usually do this with dead people, not my friends."

"I'll go with you next time." Nigel offered. Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Nige." She paused before moving on. "When I talked to her, she was doing ok, but the stress and worry was just... eating away at her. It was horrible."

"Then she'll be glad to know that Kate's going to be fine." Said Woody.

"Yeah. From what you've told me Lily, she'd have been heartbroken if something _worse_ had happened." Bug answered in a caring voice. The group talked for awhile, eventually moving back to their seats. Lily and Nigel left to see Erica, while Woody and Jordan went home for a few hours of sleep. That left Garrett, alone again. But then a familiar voice came from behind him.

"You're getting too old for this, Garrett." He turned, startled. Renee was standing a few yards away, a faint smile on her face, and looking like she had been watching for awhile. He answered back almost playfully.

"Yeah, well, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She walked over and sat down next to him.

"What I think you should do is keep GPS units on all of them." He laughed at that.

"That would certainly make things quicker, huh?"

"Although something tells me that they would find a way to get lost anyway." He laughed again.

"Yeah. Especially Jordan."

"Especially Jordan." They both chuckled. He turned to her.

"Thanks for coming." She blushed a little.

"Anytime."

XXX

A sweet older nurse stuck her head in the room.

"Miss Erica? You have visitors!" Erica brought her gaze from the book she was reading. She had convinced a nurse to bring her one, anything to get her mind off of the whole ordeal. She smiled when she saw the familiar faces.

"Nigel! Lily!"

"Hey, how're you doing?" Lily asked. Erica just motioned to all the machines around her.

"As good as I'm expected to be, I guess."

"That's good. But we you should know exactly how serious the situation is." Erica became worried. She didn't like the looks on their faces. So she spoke hesitantly.

"Ok." Nigel sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning..."


	12. Holding on

Sorry for taking a little longer with the new chapter. Busy+no idea what to write+typing with jammed fingers=SLOW!

* * *

"What?! Oh, God!" Erica sank back into her pillow. Kate was hit in the lung. The lung! She could've died!

"Erica, it's ok! Kate's going to be fine." Lily offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, luv. We talked to the surgeon. She said that Kate should make a full recovery!" Nigel used his winning smile, but like Kate, Erica had a knack for seeing through those.

"What else did she say?" She was serious. Nigel flustered.

"What? What makes you think she said something else?" Nigel sensed what was coming next. The Stare. Why, oh why, did it have to run in the family?! And Erica did a good one, too. Nigel was down within a few seconds, and Lily was obviously uncomfortable. "OK, ok, yes! She did say something else. But don't freak out, ok? Kate is... unstable right now, and there's not much room for errors." Erica groaned. She was a surgeon, she knew how bad "unstable" really was.

"Damn it!" She said quietly, but fiercely. She was a doctor! But all she could do was sit there while her sister could be dying!

"Erica, I promise, everything's going to be fine." Lily was completely sincere. Her heart went out to Erica. Erica just replied without hurry, sounding broken.

"Yeah. I used to say that, too. I had to stop, though. Realized I was lying most of the time."

"What?" Nigel was lost for a moment, but then remembered she was a doctor. The kind for live people, at that. "Oh." Lily was quiet for awhile.

"Then you'll just have to trust me."

XXX

"Mr. Townsend?!" A nurse yelled curtly across the lobby. Nigel got up and walked quickly over.

"Yes?" He asked anxiously. Bug had followed him close behind and escaped detection.

"Miss Switzer just woke up. She asked for you." Nigel wanted to hug that grouchy old nurse, but restrained for his dignity's sake. "But only you. Dr. Sanches doesn't want her getting overwhelmed, so the rest will have to stay out here and go in one at a time."

"Thank you!" Before following her down the hall, he turned to tell everyone, but bumped right into Bug. "Whoa! Where did you come from, mate?" He said laughing as they pulled each other off the ground.

"What? I can't eavesdrop once in awhile?" Bug answered playfully. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Nigel realized that the nurse had started down the hall without him.

"OH, thanks mate!" He turned quickly and ran to catch up with her. Bug just laughed.

Nigel followed in the nurse's wake, which was adequately large, to say the least. Finally coming to room 913, she stopped and gently opened the door. Sticking her head in, she spoke in a soft voice.

"Miss Switzer? Mr. Townsend's here to see you." Nigel couldn't see through the door, but when the nurse stepped aside, she whispered sternly, "Don't expect miracles the first day."

Nigel nodded politely, though with a flare of disagreement, and walked through the doorway. The old nurse sighed and shook her head, deciding to just walked away.

When Nigel saw Kate in the hospital bed, it was like his heart stopped. She was lying there, her face pale and ashy, her eyes weak. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, an IV in her arm, and what seemed to be a million different machines surrounding her. Her eyes flicked towards him, and with a labored grunt, she reached up and pulled the mask off. Her breathing was labored, but seemed to be grateful for an excuse to remove the nuisance. Kate spoke tiredly.

"Hey." Nigel walked quickly over, talking as he went.

"Kate, I don't think you should take that-" Kate raised a hand, stopping him.

"I know. But I'm not going to try to talk with the damn thing on." Obviously, she was in a bad mood. Nigel protested a little more, but eventually stopped and sat down next to her bed.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked shakily. Yeah he scared, but he had every right to be. Kate sighed, looking up at the ceiling without lifting her head from the pillow, then closing her eyes.

"Like I was shot in the lung." Her voice was so weak, but still had her sarcasm. "How's Erica?" Now more urgent.

"Oh, she's doing fine, luv. Should be out in a few days. She's been really worried about you, Kate." Kate smiled faintly. She was tired as hell, but Erica was ok.

"Good. I just wish I could see her again."

XXX

"Why are you so grumpy looking?" A young intern asked. The old hospital veteran, or The Grumpy Old Nurse, as people liked to call her, answered back sharply over her shoulder as she walked.

"I told the guy only 30 minutes! It's been an hour, and I still haven't seen him come out of her room!" She stormed down the hall. Pulling the door wide, she went in and prepared for a rant, but stopped. She put down her raised hand, initially intended to shoo him out, and rested it on her hip. Even she had enough heart not to wake them up.

The tall, lanky man with the British accent had his chair up against the wall so he was parallel with Miss Switzer. His head was leaning between the wall and bed, and he slouched in his chair enough to look comfortable. She was sleeping with her head facing him, a look of content seemingly enveloping her. The nurse's eyes ran over the picture, a smile kinda-sorta-maybe crossing her face. Her gaze stopped between them. There, on the edge of the bed, their fingers intertwined. He was holding on to her, and she was holding on to him.


	13. Always in denial

I have finally shaken off my writer's block! Thank you, thank you. (bowing) Oh, I'm just kidding. I'm not that cocky! (or am I?)

* * *

They sat on her bed, attempting to stare each other down. The intense, overly aggressive, yet calm Looks seemed to be bouncing off the walls. It all came down to this.

"You're bluffing."

"So what if I am?"

Both were unwilling to give in. Kate laid down her hand.

"A full house!" She said as she sat back, triumphant. Erica looked unnervingly calm.

"Ha! Read 'em and weep, sis!" She put down her straight flush and used her arm to scrape the jackpot of M&M's into her hand.

"You little...!" Kate said, but smiling and laughing.

"Hey, don't hate just because I can kick your ass at poker!" Erica giggled as she popped an M&M in her mouth.

"Dr. Sanches is going to have a fit when she finds you eating chocolate!"

"She can have a fit if she wants to, but I've been stuck in that room for a week. I was playing out of necessity!" She choked a little on a candy, causing Kate to almost keel over laughing. "Why do you laugh at my pain?" She asked, though laughing at herself, once she recovered.

"_Me_ laugh at _your_ pain? What about that time when I walked into that glass door?! You laughed so hard I almost had to give you CPR!" Erica starting laughing right there.

"Oh my God, you should have seen yourself!"

"No, I should've seen that door!" Kate said, laughing too.

The sisters talked and talked, laughing all the time. When Dr. Sanches poked her head into the room, she just smiled and left them alone. Even for a strict doctor, she knew laughter was the best medicine.

XXX

"Hello, ladies!" Nigel burst through the door, his normal happy self. He was carrying a giant vase overloaded with flowers, mainly roses and baby's breath. Kate looked at him, blushing furiously. Erica snuck her an eyebrow raise.

"What are those for, Nigel?" He smiled.

"Well for you, of course! I thought this boring little room needed some color." He set the vase on the table next to the bed, and plopped himself into a seat. Kate was still blushing, but hiding it well.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. How did you know roses were my favorite?" She asked. Erica looked up at the ceiling, pretending not to be there. Nigel shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" Kate smiled. "Oh, almost forgot, luv. I saw your doctor coming in, and she said you could leave Monday." Kate thought for a moment. It was Saturday, so only 2 more days.

"Finally!" Nigel turned to Erica.

"And you get out tomorrow."

"Jeez, took them long enough!" She rolled her eyes, peeved since she'd been feeling fine for days. She adjusted the IV tube dangling from her arm and brought her legs up unto the bed, Indian style.

Nigel looked around the room. Books were stacked on the table, along with cards and M&M's. He laughed a little.

"Have you two been playing poker?" They both grinned sheepishly.

"I won." Erica said with exaggerated pride. The sisters started to fight playfully.

"Barely!"

"Yeah, well it's still winning!"

"I say again: barely!"

Nigel watched for awhile longer. They were so happy. After everything that had happened, even knowing that their brother was in Iraq, they could still laugh like little girls. He hadn't seen that side of Kate yet. The mood was broken by the Grumpy One.

"Miss Switzer, it's time for your physical therapy." Kate looked unhappy.

"Uhh, worst timing in the world." She wasn't talking to the nurse, but in general.

"Yeah, well the world can't wait on your schedule." She brought over a wheelchair, which Kate was reluctant to get into. But with some prodding, she got in, and with some goodbyes, she was wheeled off. That left Erica and Nigel. She turned all business.

"So. You and Kate?" Nigel blushed, stammering a bit.

"You mean like, together? Oh, no. Nothing like that." Erica raised her eyebrow in her signature fashion.

"Really? Because I seem to recall you blushing like you are now when you asked me what flowers she likes."

"Well, I don't know..." He was lost again. "maybe we..." Erica smiled knowingly.

"Look, Nige. I know you two have a thing going on, but the only problem is that I don't think you two know it yet! So let me give you some advice: Kate has feelings for you, and you have feelings for her. So stop denying it!" Nigel was blown away. Erica had been here only for a week, and had hit the nail on the head. And she was definitely right. Why was he trying to deny it, anyway?

XXX

Nigel walked off the elevator, through the lobby, and into Trace. Jordan and Woody were waiting for him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Talked with Erica for awhile." He snapped on some gloves and retrieved the samples Jordan was holding.

"How are they doing?" Woody asked.

"Oh, fine. Erica gets out tomorrow, Kate on Monday."

"Finally!" Nigel smiled at the likeness of Jordan's words with Kate's as he started making magic. (a.k.a. "science") Jordan's cell rang, and after a brief talk she hung up.

"Gotta go. Suicide down the block." She kissed Woody and left. Woody watched her go, and then turned to Nigel, grinning.

"Ok, spill." Nigel, _once again_, blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Woody rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just the fact that you came in looking like you were walking on air."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Nigel, spare me the excuses." He was still smiling that all-knowing smile.

"So I was happy, so what?"

"Mm-hm." Woody just nodded and walked out, hands in his pockets and looking in all ways the victor.


	14. Finally!

I do believe that this chapter is aptly named! By the way, if I'm not getting Erica's character right, please don't be upset! I honestly haven't see her on the show.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_

Erica went to the door, _cautiously_ this time. She looked through the peephole. Lily and a funny looking bald guy in a bad suit were standing outside. She opened the door.

"Lily! What are you doing here? And who's this?" She extended her hand to Stiles, who shook it happily.

"This is Dr. Stiles, the morgue psychiatrist." She amswered, smiling awkwardly. Erica looked at her questioningly.

"But, why...?"

Stiles broke in.

"I thought that you and Kate should talk. Where is she, anyway?" He poked his head through the door and looked around.

"She's not here right now. We're fine, really."

Stiles had that I-know-something-you-don't-know look.

"Ah, but that doesn't answer my question, does it? But if she's not here, I'm sure you wouldn't mind talking to us anyway." Before Erica could protest, Stiles walked in. Lily gave an apologetic look and followed him. Erica had half a mind to throw them both out, but decided it best to go along. Barely.

They all sat down in the livingroom, Stiles in a chair and Lily and Erica in the couch.

"So, Erica. Tell me about you're relationship with Kate." Erica shifted a tad uncomfortably.

"Well, we're sisters, obviously."

"I know that. But tell me about how you get along and such."

"We get along great. I mean, we've always been close."

"Always? Even as kids?"

"Well, yeah. She raised me and Ben." Erica said matter-of-factly, not knowing that Kate hadn't told anyone about that part. Stiles eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Raised you? Why did she raise you?"

"Uh... well, I thought she might have told you. You see, our father was a drunk. And, after our mom left, we were left to nannies. But they would only last a few months, so Kate was the only constant." Erica's face depicted regret. "It's sad. I don't think she really ever let herself be a kid, because she knew she had to take care of us."

"So she took the place of your mother?"

"I guess in certain ways, yes. But she's always going to be our big sister."

"What about you're brother?"

Erica smiled a little at the mention of Ben.

"He was a momma's boy when he was little. Kate used to read him a bedtime story every night."

"So how did you and Kate feel when he got drafted?"

"Oh my God, Kate was so scared. It's rare to see her like that, but Ben knew he had to go."

"Any idea when he's coming back?"

"4 months."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Any regrets?"

Erica thought for a moment.

"No."

XXX

It wasn't what many would call a pretty day; in the park, gray clouds covered the sky, blocking the sun. Everything seemed dreary. Even the streets seemed unusually empty, like no one really wanted to get out of bed.

But it had it's own beauty. That day, the earth danced. Cold gusts blew the leaves up, creating a twirling ballet in the wind. The trees came alive, swaying and rocking in a slow waltz. Waves on every pond frolicked above the surface, clapping back down in a veritable Riverdance. And there were only two to witness it.

She had been back from the hospital for a few days now. Everything was getting back to normal, and Nigel's proposal for a walk was again gladly excepted. They didn't talk much, and Nigel did his best to not laugh whenever Kate got upset because the wind blew her hair in her face. Before they knew it, they'd been walking for an hour.

But eventually, Kate felt the need to talk about something important, even if it was going to be difficult.

"Nigel?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, luv?" He looked at her, and she looked away again.

"Um... about what you said... on the ambulance..." Kate had been thinking about it for days, but hadn't said anything. Nigel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He planned on taking Erica's advice.

"Yeah, um, well... I..." He was lost. _Again_. Why must he be cursed so? He sighed. _Out with it, man! _he thought. "I meant what I said, Kate."

Kate felt like her heart was doing flips. _Why am I so excited?_ They had walked unto a small bridge above a pond. Kate laughed a little on the inside. It was a fairytale moment, but it was real. She walked over to the side of the rail and leaned with her arms folded on it. Of course, Nigel followed, standing next to her.

"I'm... at a loss for words." She looked down at the reflection in the water. First, she saw herself. But, then Nigel came into view. And that's when she realized, she liked it better with him next to her. She smiled, and so did he. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled his arm away and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her head to his chest. A shiver went down her spine when he placed a feather-light kiss on her head.

Then, bringing her face up towards his, she closed her eyes and leaned in. He eagerly returned the favor. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and they moved close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer. The moment was perfect, and there was no one around to ruin it.


	15. Relax

Yeah, yeah. I know. Shortest chapter yet. But please don't hold a grudge, I've been so busy lately that I haven't touched the computer in days!

PS-I'm not going to beg for reviews and suggestions, but they are nice.

* * *

"Almost done packing, luv?"

"Yeah. It takes about 4 hours to get there, so I'm going to have to leave soon."

"Excited?"

"Of course. It's been forever since I've seen them."

"How old?"

"They're turning 5! I can't believe they grew so fast."

"How long are you going to be there again?"

"Probably a week. I'll talk to Erica about it more when we get there."

Kate was standing over her suitcase, which was on top of her bead, neatly stacking clothes and pushing them in. Nigel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's a long time, luv." Nigel whispered playfully as he kissed her neck. Kate giggled and let herself get distracted from packing.

"Nigel! I think you can last without me." He kept on kissing. "Stop! I have to pack!" She yelled, but laughing of course. She didn't really want him to stop. So she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other.

"Come on, luv. What's a little fun going to hurt?"

She smiled wider. How could she possibly resist? They kissed, this time head on.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

She sighed, pulled away, and took her phone from her back pocket. Nigel waited patiently.

"Erica?"

"_Hey, are you ready yet? I'm on my way back from the pharmacy, and we need to leave when I get there!_"

"Ok, ok. I'll be ready, I promise!"

"_You better be!_" Erica hung up. Kate flipped her phone shut and looked at Nigel.

"So... fun time's over, huh?" He said.

"Yeah."

XXX

"Which exit do I take, Kate?!"

"I'm looking, Erica!"

"Well, can you look a little faster?!"

"Why don't you look?!"

"I'm driving!"

"You said you wanted to drive!"

"Because I thought you were better at reading maps!"

"Well I guess we proved that idea wrong!"

"Just tell me which exit to take before we pass it!"

"FINE! Um... oh! Exit 92! Right there!" Kate pointed to the side.

"Crap!" Erica turned the car as quickly as possible, barely making it unto the exit ramp. Kate held tight to her seat, and Binky slid across his in the back.

"HEY HEY HEY! Easy on the car! It's new!"

"Well you should have told me sooner!"

The fighting went on and on, until both just gave up. No one ever said they get along great _all_ the time!

XXX

"AUNTIE KATE! AUNTIE ERICA!" Teresa and Christine ran over to their aunts, hugged them, and switched after a while.

"Oh my gosh, look at you two!"

"You've gotten so big!"

"We're gonna be 5 tomorrow." Christine announced proudly.

"Yeah. So 5 more years, and we're gonna be 10!" Teresa pointed out.

Kate and Erica gave Sophie, who was standing behind the girls, an impressed look. She smiled, beaming with pride.

"It's so awesome that you two came! They just love having you here, and I'm probably going to need help with the party."

"Of course! We weren't going to miss it." Kate answered. Meanwhile, Christine and Teresa had been whispering, and eventually looked like they were itching to ask something, but trying to hold it in.

"What is it, girls?" Kate looked down at their bursting faces.

"What are you going to do with us while you're here?" They asked in unison. Everyone laughed a little. Kate bent down to their level.

"Well, _I_ was thinking that we would go shopping tomorrow, and then maybe horseback riding another day. That sound good?"

"YEAH!" They started jumping up and down a little. Kate stood back up, watching their happy-dance.

"Smart move." Erica whispered.

"Thanks." It was a smart move. Shopping was sure to please Teresa and horseback riding was right up Christine's alley. They all eventually settled down, the twins went after Binky, and Kate and Erica could relax.


	16. A lot of evidence

I made it to average length this time! Yeah!

I'm having trouble deciding whether to end it soon or keep going until the well runs dry, plus I'm starting taking the nearly constant writers block as a sign. But I want to keep going. ??? I guess I'm gonna have to think about it. :)

* * *

"Whoo! Who knew a birthday party could be so tiring?" Erica said as she slumped down into a chair.

"Not like the countless games of Tag and Red Rover were any help. And you just had to take them to the aviary, didn't you Erica?" Kate was on the couch next to Sophie. All three were exhausted.

"I didn't know that Christine would climb over the fence and catch one to play Duck, Duck, Goose with!"

"I don't think I've ever been kicked out of a zoo before." Said Sophie, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, once Christine got a hold of that goose, I guess Teresa though it would be fun to ride it." Kate shook her head while she talked, but smiled at the recent memory of Christine holding the bird down so Teresa could get on.

"Ooohh..." Erica moaned. "I think I'll pass on having kids!" She curled up in her chair and buried her face in a pillow.

"Oh, come on, Erica! Yeah, it's tough, but it's...it's... well, you can't help but fall in love with being a mom." Sophie rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that to Kate over there. She's closer to having kids than me."

Kate mouth dropped open, and she looked at Erica, who just gave a mirthful grin. Sophie was obviously intrigued to the point of no return.

"Really?! Who is he? What's his name?" She turned in her seat and pulled her legs up, eagerly waiting an answer and much needed girltalk. Kate just responded officially.

"I don't know what she's talking about."

"His name's Nigel Townsend, she met him at work, he's from England, tall, black hair, and calls everybody 'luv'!"

Of course, Kate's jaw dropped again.

"Awww! He sounds cute! And he's foreign!" Sophie gave Kate an improving nudge. Kate blushed a little and tried to deny it. _Again._

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" She turned to look at Erica, who seemed to have stolen Stiles' famous shrink look.

"Tell me more!" This time Sophie turned to Erica as the source.

"Let's see... he brought her flowers while she was in the hospital, he'll do almost anything for her, and I think he's the main reason why she stayed in Boston. Not that she's going to admit it."

Sophie nodded in agreement. She knew Kate pretty well, and could anticipate (and sometimes laugh at) her reactions.

"Look, maybe we have _something_ going on, but it's nothing big!" Kate looked exasperated. And guilty.

"Kate, come on." Sophie looked at her almost disappointingly. "Do _you_ really believe

that?"

XXX

"Hey Nige, got those trace results for me?" Jordan asked as Nigel walked into Autopsy 1. She was almost elbow deep into a murder case. Literally.

"Yep. The bloke had deadly levels of Thallium in his system." He showed Jordan the results paper from over the body.

"You think rat poison?"

"That's the most common use. But it usually takes a while for it to kill, so he must've ingested a hell of a lot."

"Ok, I'll tell Woody." She stripped of her gloves, watched for a second as an intern finished stitching, approved, and de-robed. "By the why, how's things with you and Kate coming along?" She asked just a bit slyly.

Nigel hesitated shyly.

"Oh... well, great, I guess."

They exited Autopsy 1 and started down the hall.

"You guess?"

"Well, it's still kind of new."

"Ok, I can get that." Jordan made a face, not intending to show it though.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Nigel smiled a bit at Jordan's failed attempts to throw him off.

"Really, Jordan, what is it?"

"Well... it's just that I never really saw you being with someone so...so..." She struggled for a word. "hard."

Nigel thought for a second.

"No, I guess I didn't either. But she's not like that all the time. She's... well, a lot softer when we're alone." Jordan gave him an overly suspicious look. "Not that 'alone'! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, I know. But I need to mess with someone or my whole day gets thrown off whack!"

They both laughed. Everything was fine.

XXX

They had gone shopping, and Christine had complained the whole time. Now they had gone horseback riding, and _Teresa_ complained the whole time. Even if they were identical twins, there wasn't much the same about them. Christine was easier to identify since her eyes had turned a beautiful gold, and Teresa's darkened to a chocolate brown. Teresa was a bit taller, and Christine had a tiny birthmark on her neck. But even so, when they played switch-a-roo, anyone could get confused.

Kate and Erica had decided to stay for a few more days, just because. They had missed being with their nieces; rocking them to sleep after a sugar rush, laughing at the games they played, listening to them talk so advanced for their age, and, more often than not, bailing them out of trouble. Besides, they were their own mini-mes.

More than once the thought of staying in New York had crossed her mind. She loved the big city, and she had found out that her father moved to California. So there was nothing to stop her from staying. But there were things to stop her from leaving Boston. Erica might have been right about Nigel being the reason for her staying there, and she knew that she couldn't leave now, not when things were staring to fall into place. Kate had never really believed in fate, but it seemed like the evidence was building.


	17. Sooner or later

Yes, I know that I'm falling behind on updating, but it'll probably stay like that for awhile. I don't have as much time to write as I'd like to, and I have CWB.-anyone who figures out what that means is a genius in my book. (no pun intended!)

* * *

The ride home was long and tiresome. Kate drive this time and Erica deciphered the map, so it was a little quieter. Binky was certainly grateful for the peace and quiet after the nearly two weeks of 5 year olds. He slept most of the way back, only waking up to pee at the many rest stops.

The whole trip was definitely a cleansing experience. Erica and especially Kate could finally start to feel like John Anderson was only part of the past now. They had each other, and in 3 and a half months, they would have Ben too.

They talked about everything under the sun, which they regularly did. Some serious stuff, and some just plain girltalk and gossip. And yes, they fought over directions again, but not so much.

Erica was heading back to Canada, but only for a little while. She had been offered a job in New York City during the stay, and had eagerly accepted. But before she could go home and pack everything up, she had to see a few things out back in Boston.

XXX

"You're going to tell him, right?" Erica asked from behind the huge map. Kate looked confused.

"Tell who what?"

Erica sighed and looked over the map at her.

"Tell _Nigel _how you _feel_! Jeez, and I thought _I_ was bad at romance!" She looked back down. Kate was a little lost, especially for words.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Kate. I've seen you staring into space all the time and don't think I don't know you were thinking about him! Plus the fact that you're always a little happier after you've talked to him on the phone? It's pretty obvious."

Kate was starting to get a bit tired of Erica pressuring her.

"Look! Don't you think that if something big was happening, I would know about it? And for all I know, I could be setting myself up for another heartbreak, ok?!"

Erica was a little unnerved at Kate's sensitivity about it. She usually never was very emotional, even with big things.

"No you aren't." She said quietly. Kate gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

Erica paused and sighed.

"We both know what getting your heart broken is like. It hurts like hell and doesn't go away for awhile. But we've always gotten over it. And if there's one thing I've learned from it all, it's how to predict it. And I know you can tell too. You wouldn't have let _anything_ happen if you could see something coming."

Kate had fallen silent.

XXX

_Ding!_

_That's odd. _Nigel thought. It was almost midnight and he was the only one at the morgue. _Who could be coming up the elevator at this hour? _The doors parted slowly and a curvy, curly blonde stepped off. She had on jeans and a tank top, obviously not here on business. A smile shot unto Nigel's face when he poked his head out the big swinging doors.

"Kate!"

"Hey!"

He walked up to her and hugged her, letting it linger as her sweet-smelling hair tickled his face and he kissed her neck a little. Kate smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, liking how tightly he held her. Neither wanted to let go anytime soon.

"So when did you get back, luv?" He said quietly, still in the hug.

"About an hour ago. I was too awake from the coffee I had earlier, so I left Erica at the house and came here."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

Kate shrugged.

"Don't know."

Nigel chuckled and pulled away so he was looking at her.

"I'm that predictable, huh?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say _predictable_."

"Good, because I see myself as a wild, unexpected," He was faking drama the whole speech. "adventurous type. Don't you?"

Kate laughed.

"Of course." She said, playing the part of a wooed damsel.

"So, my love, where shall we explore next?"

They kissed tenderly at first, but with the passion building. Eventually his hands moved down her back, and her hands to his chest.

Kate wondered what she was getting herself into. There were feelings there that she never knew existed, and they felt foreign. Though she was uncomfortable with the idea of a new romance, she couldn't stop. And she knew that Erica was right; she would've stopped it if she saw something wrong.

Nigel was almost confused. He had always been able to figure things out, to find out how they worked or connected. But Kate was different. She was mysterious. He couldn't see through her like so many others he had been with, he had to dig. It was an attraction he had never felt before, and he loved it.

The kiss became unstoppable, though neither tried. He wanted her and she wanted him. No, he _needed _her and she _needed _him. Sooner or later, the morgue was empty.


	18. Never letting go

I was pleasantly surprised at how much time I had to write today!

Now, this will be the last chapter. Sorry, but I can't keep writing a story so far after the climax. I promise that I will start a new one though! :) I might do an epilogue for this, so this isn't the very last of the story. (I hate to be left with a cliffy ending even though it's fun to write)

* * *

"Good morning, luv." Nigel said softly. Kate yawned, then replaced her hand on his chest.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Sleep well?" Asked Nigel, a little playfully. She answered by lifting her head from his shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I might have if I had gotten more of it." She said wryly. Nigel laughed a little and pulled her in for another kiss. It was a perfect moment, and probably wouldn't have stopped if Kate's phone hadn't rung. They pulled apart and sighed a little. Kate reached over to the little table by the bed and grabbed her phone. Caller ID revealed the only person who would call her at 7 am.

"Hey, Erica." She tried to sound a little perky, but wasn't doing a very good job.

_"Where are you?!" _Busted.

"Uh..." She gave Nigel an awkward look, which he returned. He knew who it was.

_"When were you planning on telling me you were staying out the whole night?! I woke up and your car was still gone!" _Kate decided to try to end the conversation and continue it later.

"Ok, I'm coming back now. I'll see you in a few." She hung up. Of course Nigel had to voice his opinion.

"Why is fun time always over too soon?"

Kate laughed.

XXX

She turned her key and opened the door. Poking her head in first, she snuck in like a little kid trying to escape a parent. As she made her way through the living room, Binky ran up to her, wagging as hard as his little tail could go. Kate gave him a don't-you-dare look. Binky ignored it and started barking.

"Binky! No!"

"KATE!" Kate sighed as Erica bulled her way down the hall, but was confused when she saw the tiniest smile flash on her face.

"Erica, I'm fine! I... was over at Nigel's."

Erica stopped in front of her. Her gaze was harsh, but, for some reason, melted into an I-knew-it smile.

"I know."

"What?"

"Where else would you be?"

"Well... I... um... it was really that obvious?"

"Duh. I saw it coming miles away."

"Then why were you so mad earlier?"

"I said I saw it coming, not that I approved of it."

"You increasingly confuse me."

"I know that too."

XXX

_2 months later._

Kate walked sternly down the hall in her usual manner.

"Nigel, I need that tox screen before I go gray!"

Nigel was in Trace, and could've come up with a million snappy comebacks, but decided it safest to refrain. He poked his head out the door and handed her the results as she walked on by. She was on her way to Autopsy 1, and passed by the break room. But she didn't hear the news report showing on the TV...

_"...alright, thanks Matt. For our next story, tragedy struck for Marine troops in Iraq early yesterday morning. After a bomb explosion, 9 men were killed and 13 wounded. Those who witnessed the ordeal have been sent home, and should've arrived about..." _

Kate started her autopsy on a man with lung cancer. _I'm glad I don't smoke. _She thought. Right before commencing on the more complicated parts, Emmy walked in.

"Kate, there's someone here to see you in the lobby."

Kate looked up tiredly.

"Do you know who it is?"

Emmy just shook her head.

"Fine." Kate stripped off her gloves and robe and started down the hall again. Nigel and Lily met up with her half way there.

"Hey, Kate? The Hebert family is going to be here in a few hours. Do you have a cause of death?"

"No, I haven't been able to start yet. Apparently someone decided to pay me a visit." She made an annoyed face.

"Who, luv?"

"I don't know."

They got to the big doors and pushed them open. With Nigel and Lily waiting by the doors, Kate walked farther into the room and looked around.

"Kate?"

Kate's mind whirled. She knew that deep voice. Spinning around, she saw a tall, blonde haired man got up from his seat. His dark suit with bright gold buttons and white belt were perfectly aligned, and his white hat was in his hand.

Kate felt like she was going to faint, but could feel her feet moving beneath her. She yelled the name she had been wanting to yell for what seemed like forever.

"BEN!"

They ran toward each other, and when they met she threw her arms around his neck and he swung her around in circles. They were together again. When he put her back down, she still held on for dear life.

"Hey, sis." He said softly. She looked up at him, with something in her eyes that only he and Erica had ever seen before.

"I'm never letting you go again." She whispered. He stared at her, knowing that she meant it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

It was then, and only then, that Kate let her tears fall.


	19. Epilogue

I just want to say thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! I never imagined people would like it so much, and I'm definetely writing another one, but I'm still deciding on the story line. Well, I'll soon switch from in progress to complete. (Wish me strength!)

And so, my fair readers, it is time I bid you all _adieu! _(For now) :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ben's return home marked the end of an era. No longer was the family separated, and no longer did Kate or Erica worry whether their little brother was alright. His arrival in New York was an emotional one, with many tears and I-love-yous. Erica moved back to New York, and Kate promised to visit a lot more often.

Lily and Bug celebrated Maddie's 2nd birthday shortly after their own wedding, and Jordan and Woody soon followed. Eventually the Boston City Morgue gained a reputation for romance, as Garrett and Renee clicked. It seemed that everyone was just waiting for Nigel to make the next move, although Kate was virtually oblivious.

To date, Kate has been seen crying only 3 times. The first was when Ben came home, of course. The second was the day Nigel took her back to the bridge in the park and got down on one knee. The third was when little Laura Elyse Townsend came into the morgue family.

And the rest, you ask? Well, let's just say that's history.


End file.
